Talk:Venom Snake
This is not confirmed, going to delete the page.UnitedPhysics (talk) 00:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Posted the information on the Big Boss talk page. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Premature All this info should be moved back until the game is actually out. Sure the guide heavily hints at this and it's probably true, but we have no official confirmation and the game isn't out yet so that we can check ourselves. This is still speculation. -- Zero-ELEC (talk) 17:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I doubt the guide would not have cited scenes from that game if it was made up. We're keeping it in here. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:42, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not saying they made it up, I'm saying that the guide is not confirmation. Only the game is. The guide may strongly hint at this, but it still not confirmed at all. As much as it is probably super true. This is still speculation, even in the guide it's presented as such. -- Zero-ELEC (talk) 17:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Zero's got it right, none of the info in that section of the guide is really a confirmation, it's not even presented as a confirmation, it's presented as nothing more than speculation, making Venom Snake and Big Boss have separate pages when the two being different beings is not confirmed is totally unnecessary and premature at this time and doing so this early on insisting that it was confirmed and is necessary isn't going to do much but make you look like a fool.Kornflakes89 (talk) 18:12, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::They already cited scenes from the game. And besides, technically, they only didn't confirm whether Ishmael is Big Boss or not (which is only because Kojima Productions and Konami forbade the writers of the guide to actually reveal his identity directly, but that's another topic). When a DNA test failed between Venom Snake and Eli, which they directly cited, and they had Venom Snake being visible in a spy mirror when Ocelot tells Eli that his father "isn't around", that's more than enough confirmation that he's NOT Big Boss. We don't know his identity (ie, we don't know if he's the medic or not), but that doesn't mean we should assume he's Big Boss, since the guide made it pretty explicit in that scene that he's not (failing a DNA test with what is supposed to be your clone is as confirmed as one can possibly get to him not being Big Boss). At least be thankful that I haven't merged Ishmael with Big Boss yet, even if I were able to, since unlike with Venom Snake not being Big Boss, that bit ISN'T confirmed at all, and at least be thankful I didn't merge the stuff about Venom Snake into the medic's article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:18, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not even going to bother reading that, it's like talking to a brick wall, nothing you can say can alter the fact that this is premature and shouldn't have been done until the game has been released when we'd know it for absolute fact, Bluerock agrees and said to revert it until the game is released.Kornflakes89 (talk) ::::::Fine. Reverted back to a redirect until the game's launch. But I'm NOT putting the Venom Snake-related material back into the Big Boss article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Which was exactly what you were told to do, are you seriously so immature that you'll refuse to do what a mod asked you to do just to satisfy your habit of jumping to conclusions and taking speculation as confirmed facts? It was premature, there is no confirmation that Venom Snake is not Big Boss, therefor the Venom Snake material belongs in the Big Boss page until the game is released and this can be confirmed or denied.Kornflakes89 (talk) ::::::::And I did revert. It's back to a redirect to Big Boss's article, right? Well, that's a revert, just as Bluerock said. But that DOESN'T mean I am obligated to place all of those things back on the Big Boss article. And for the record, a failed DNA test = confirmation. It's called common sense. Maybe you should learn it sometime, instead of constantly insisting we get more information, since sometimes things don't need to be said. And BTW, suppose the guide and I are correct and Venom Snake is indeed not Big Boss, what will you do then? I would hope you would actually apologize and actually acknowledge I was right after all those times you constantly called me an idiot, maybe actually acknowledge you were wrong in trying to claim I was wrong, but I would suspect that would not be the case. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:10, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Except that's not how it was before, the Venom Snake info belongs on the Big Boss page until the game is released and Venom being/not being Big Boss can be confirmed with credible, factual proof, not a leaked guide that gives conflicting information. So I should stop insisting that we wait for more information...when the source you're citing to claim this is fact has conflicting statements on the matter? It says that Venom is not Big Boss, but also says that Venom is Big Boss and with said guide having said conflicting statements you're choosing to take the first one as fact and ignoring the second one? If you're not seeing why I'm implying you're not as bright as you say you are after reading (and hopefully understanding) that, then you've got a bad realization that will either hit you like a truck or not at all. You do know that DNA tests can give false positives/negatives, same as pregnancy tests, drug tests or virus scans, right? What will I do if Venom is not Big Boss? Nothing, I don't apologize for implying someone isn't very smart when they do and say things that aren't very smart.Kornflakes89 (talk) Personality >Big Boss' innate desire for conflict, however, was amplified in Venom Snake Is it? Judging by cut dialogue, he wanted to see future without war conflicts at all https://youtu.be/9JbUfSICGiU Outer Heaven The ending time line clearly staes Outer Heaven was Big Boss's formation but Phantom died at the hands of Snake. So is it wrong to say Venom opted to form outer heaven Why does Venom now have Big Boss' MG1 photo? :SOCOM insisted that the Big Boss in MG1 is not actually Big Boss. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:57, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Height and weight Just wondering where did this information of his height being "194cm (6'4")" and his weight being "105kg"?Velociraptor90 (talk) 10:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Venom's role in the Outer Heaven uprising I just registered to say this. This is speculation without any evidence. "Venom by this stage had taken on Outer Heaven as his own and was deviating from big bosses plans and vision of a military nation without boarders ... with the true objective of assassinating Venom in order to prevent the world ever discovering he had a phantom and wasn't the one behind all the history venom had created" Therere is a voice recording in the game that's only available through datamining that completly contradicts this. The video was removed from youtube but here's the transcript. "I haven't forgotten what you told me Boss. We have no tomorrow, but there is still hope for the future. In our struggle to survive the present, we push the future further away. Will I see it in my lifetime? Probably not. Which means there is no time to waste. Some day the world will no longer need us, no need for the gun or the hand to pull the trigger. I have to drag out this demon inside me and build a better future. That's what I...heh...what we will leave as our legacy. Another mission, right Boss?" JoJoFine (talk) 17:25, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :While I completely agree with you (nothing I can see suggests Venom deviated from Big Boss' plan), I don't think we should be concerning ourselves with the datamined message. It's not in the game, potentially for a reason, so we shouldn't concern ourselves with it. --Fantomas (talk) 17:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) : The tape where Big Boss says he is proud of Venom is called Indrude N1313 and theres an outer heaven logo on the background so Big Boss didn't think he went into buisnese for him self.